Tonight, My Dear, You Are Mine
by Elwyndra
Summary: Lucine doesn't really like her sire much. He's boring, keeps biting people and talks in riddles all the time. But that doesn't mean she doesn't hate him either. Now there's someone else trying to win her heart. Dracula & OC & OC - DISCONTINUED
1. Riddles of the Night

**Tonight, My Dear, You Are Mine**

**A/N: **So this is one VH idea I find rather peculiar and funny so I thought I'd write it up, seeing I have some extra time right now. It's simply about a vampire called Lucine who doesn't really hate her husband but doesn't really like him that much either. lol Please review, it's only the beginning and I'm going to have to collect more inspirational ideas for this one. Btw I love Dracula and his brides, so Lucine isn't really me, though she has my humor.

**Summary: **Lucine doesn't really like her sire much. He's boring, keeps biting people and talks in riddles all the time. But that doesn't mean she doesn't hate him either. Now there's someone else trying to win her heart.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Van Helsing except Lucine!

**Riddles of the Night**

"Vlad, please, stop!" Lucine spoke irritably as she withdrew from Dracula's touch. Dracula did as his bride wished, looking very annoyed himself. Lucine smiled and gave Dracula a peck on his icycheek before going back to her room. Dracula sighed. Lucine was always one who didn't get caught in his luring spell that should have grabbed any mortal woman's heart. But Lucine was a vampire, his bride, and Dracula couldn't blame her for her quick gesture of getting rid of him. She still lived with him for 200 years, he kind of understood that maybe it was getting rather dull being together for that long.

Lucine looked outside the window of her room with a rather bored look in her eyes. Dracula, asw usual, was trying to be all sticky and cuddly with him. Well, it wasn't going to work, for those years were over. Anyways, life was getting rather tiresome and she'd rather go up to see her family now. Or down, depending on how naughty she was.

Being Dracula's bride was rather boring too. Maybe she should have realised that when she was young and willing to be his bride. She yawned, revealing her long fangs. And her sire always seems to like talking in riddles, not just to her but to everyone else. How was she going to understand what he is trying to say? It annoyed her very much indeed.

Lucine grumbled as she also thought about her sisters. Aleera was annoying because she kept showing off her looks at all times. Verona was like a irritating mother who always seemed to order them around. The only sister Lucine was truly found friendly with was Marishka who was stil young and had the heart to stay by Lucine's side.

She heard a 'purr' come from beside her and she looked at her right to see a black cat with bright yellow eyes staring at her with a hidden cat smile. The creature purred again and this time decided to leap onto Lucine's lap. Lucine let the cat curl around her lap, feeling the warmth of the cat on her cold pale skin. She smiled as she gently pulled the cat closer to her and hugged it. "Mahul I've been finding you! Where did you run off to before?" Mahul the black cat only purred loudly and licked its lips.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

"Lucine..." whispered a voice as a clocked figure walked through the town of Vaseria with glinting yellow eyes that would have frightened anyone and called him the devil himself. He kept walking as the night hid him from prying, unwelcome eyes. Then the figure let his cloak fall to the ground, letting the night hide him, and with one swift motion the figure had grown wide white wings, flying into the air in search for Lucine.

**A/N:** Ok there you go. Sorry for the chapter, I'm still thinking how I'm going to continue it. Now please review and tell me what you think!


	2. EMERGENCY!

**Tonight, My Dear, You Are Mine**

**Summary: **Lucine doesn't really like her sire much. He's boring, keeps biting people and talks in riddles all the time. But that doesn't mean she doesn't hate him either. Now there's someone else trying to win her heart.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Van Helsing except Lucine!

**EMERGENCY!**

**You may think this is some sort of 'I-will-not-be-continuing-this-fic' kind of speech, or either a 'This-story-is-officially-on-HIATUS-fic' but it is totally NOT like that. I am here so ask if anyone has any suggestions as to the question I puzzle over day and night!**

**Now, here's the question:**

**In the next chapter, the character revealed in the end of Chapter One will come out and introduce itself to you. And that is where I am stuck at. I would like to have your opinions, and these are two of the options (just pick one that is most appropriate for the story, because this is the most MAIN part of the story. Whichever you choose will change everything of the plot, though there are some things that will never change).**

**The options are these...**

**Either the second main OC comes to Lucine as a stranger.**

**OR.**

**The second main OC comes to Lucine as her very old friend...**

**Tell me your opinions by either reviewing or by e-mailing me at orlis.roses29 at hotmail dot com (if this doesn't seem to work, look for the main e-mail address I use in my PROFILE)! Thank you so much everybody, and THANK YOU for reading this. (:**

**And for those who have reviewed to the first chapter of this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH! -hugs- They were lovely, marvelous, the most greatest reviews I have had since like, _forever! _Please give me your choices (seen above) and when I get the most highest vote, I will write as FAST as I can and update it to the story! I will NEVER abandon this story as long as I have someone who wants to read more of it!**

**Thank you yet again for reading, and to those especially who is now reviewing -or e-mailing- to choose the option! (:**

**-Elwyndra-**


End file.
